


On the border line

by all_the_other_ships



Series: Fluffy It and Stranger things [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, First Kiss, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, kissing bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_other_ships/pseuds/all_the_other_ships
Summary: "Well," Richie said, catching his breath"I guess this will make sharing the hammock easier" He chuckled"Shut up and kiss me dickwad" Eddie said, pulling Richie's face into his once again.





	On the border line

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my drabble

~~~

"See ya later E-E-Eddie" Bill yelled after his friend. The bike route the losers took to get home always ended up with Eddie breaking off from his friends first. He used the fastest way home so his mother wouldn't worry, but ironically he took the path across the kissing bridge which is one of the places his mother forbids him to go. 'You could get mono or an infection from all those filthy teenagers kissing on that bridge eddiekins' . 

"Bye guys!" He yelled over his shoulder. 

"Make shure to kiss Mrs.K for me Eds my deah!" Richie yelled in his horrible British accent. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes and kept up his pace down the street. Richie was such an idiot. He always bothered Eddie to no end. With the voices and the jokes and the physical contact that inflamed Eddie's cheeks with flush anytime it happened. He didn't know why he liked Richie. He just knew he liked him. The only loser who had any clue to Eddie's feelings was Ben. Eddie had come out to Ben at the quarry before a losers hang out when it was just them. Ben's take on the whole thing was that chemistry was more powerful than any logic when it came to, ahem, "love".

"bullshit" Eddie mumbled under his breath, remembering when Richie crashed through the bushes, cutting Eddie and Ben's conversation short. 

~~~

Richie had stumbled pushing his bike to the ground and crashed through the underbrush that hid the quarry from street viewers. He landed face-first into the dirt, his chin getting scuffed up and his glasses knocking askew. Eddie had freaked out, pulling him up and making sure he was okay. Richie convinced him he was fine, pulling a comment about Eddie's mom, to which Eddie smacked him on the head and stated he wish the fall had killed Richie. 

Ben just watched the whole thing, with a knowing look before getting up and greeting his friend.

~~~

As he passed the first spoke of the kissing bridge, he looked up to see a flash of red in front of him. He swerved, memories of...that summer coming back. His bike hit the fence and he fell over. Looking over his shoulder, he only saw autumn red leaves blowing off of maple trees in the fall breeze.

Eddie let out a breath and sat back against the fence. His head hit the wood, feeling grooves of carvings against the back of his head. He smiled briefly, knowing that two people carved those who were in love. 

It was a nice sentiment.

But being the queer kid in a dinky town like derry in the 80s was like a death wish. His mind wandered to an alternate universe, where he could openly pine after a boy, hold hands with a boy or even...It was childish, but sometimes Eddie wishes middle school never happened, and that Richie would still kiss him on the cheek whenever he wanted or he would call Eddie cute and pinch his cheeks until they were red. 

He banged his head back against the bridge, before turning around to see what was carved there. His heart stopped, it was lightly carved but it was there. The initials R and E were carved into the wood of the kissing bridge. Eddie's heart was beating quickly before he shook himself out of it and furrowed his eyebrows. Turning around and resting against the bridge again.

"Chill out Kaspbrak, It's not got anything to do with you. There are plenty of couples in Derry. Like Evelyn and Riley. Or Rebecca and Everett, they've been going strong for a while, that's probably who carved the initials." Eddie rationalized. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to physically wipe the blush away from his cheeks. When he pulled his hands away there was a drop of blood from his fall. 

"Oh fuck it, what if it was..." Eddie let himself think. 

"EDDIE!" He heard a voice call out. He turned to the voice, seeing a mess of black curls and too-big teeth biking toward him. He straightened up on the ground, trying to look like he didn't fall on the ground but he wanted to be there.

"Oh h-hey Rich!" He called out, watching the other boy pull to a stop and kick his kickstand out. Richie put a foot on the ground, still resting on his bike. He looked nervous, or out of breath, or both.

"W-what are you doing? We didn't see your bike in your driveway when I was biking Bill home. Thought something might've happened to you. What would I do then huh? Wouldn't have an excuse to see Mrs. K anymore would I ol' chap?"He chuckled nervously. 

"Heh, nothin Rich, just wanted to sit down and watch the leaves" Eddie gestured to the trees surrounding the bridge. Richie looked around, pushing his glasses up and scrunching his nose cutely.

"Cool! Mind if I join you?" Richie said, pulling his leg over his bike and moving to the empty spot beside Eddie.

He nodded and Richie tumbled down beside him. Richie stretched his legs out in front of them, in contrast to Eddie's bent knees. Even sitting down, Eddie noted, Richie was still an inch above Eddie's head at least. Eddie watched Richie's side profile, watching his big eyes trail across the crinkling colors of the fall. Richie's eyes had little freckles by the corners of them. Something his thick-rimmed glasses did a good job of hiding. It was no shock to Eddie that his best friend was growing into his looks. He was always a little too awkward and chubby for his own good, then when he hit 13 the puberty fairy struck him with long limbs and tore the baby fat away from his face. It had taken countless months of whining about being sore and about growing pains for Richie to finally settle into his "taller than the tallest Mike hanlon" limbs. His face started becoming sharper, and freckles helped to accentuate his strong features.

"Whatchu lookin' at Kaspbrak, huh?" Richie smiled, turning back to his companion. Seeing the mild blush that coated Richie's cheeks gave him a weird sense of pride. 

"Oh nothin," Eddie said, cheeks pulling their own color. "Y'wanna see something funny" Eddie asked, pulling his knees behind him and facing Richie more face on.

"Always" Richie smiled his toothy smile.

Eddie moved his body forward, turning and putting his foot on where the initials were carved. 

"Look, I think Rebecca and Everett were here, ha" Eddie smiled nervously. Richie looked over at the carvings. If Eddie didn't know better he'd say Richie gasped. 

"Oh uhm, haha, yeah probably" Richie laughed humourlessly. He put his hand on the back of his neck, looking pink.

"H-has Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier finally ran out of words" Eddie teased. It felt forced, the conversation stilted. It was a weird move in the first place. Why would Richie care about Rebecca and Everett? 

"No I, uhm, well I guess kaspbrak" Richie stumbled quietly.

"No Chee, come on. What's wrong? Did I do something?" Eddie asked, pulling his knees behind him, sitting on his feet.

"No y-you did nothing Eddie,it's just-" 

"Just what?" Eddie prompted when Richie didn't finish.

"It'sjusticarvedthatandpleasedonthateme" Richie said all in one breath.

Eddie shook his head, trying to process the jumble of words.

"Slower Rich, come on I won't hate you" He said scooting closer to Richie. He put a hand on his shoulder as a gesture to repeat himself. 

"I-uhm. I was the one to carve that" Richie said, looking at the ground. Eddie's only view of him was through his greasy bangs, that in their own were working as a curtain for his glasses.

"W-Who's E?" Eddie asked, kind of already anticipating the answer.

Richie put his hand on the hand Eddie was resting on his shoulder, intertwining their fingers and looking up at Eddie with tears in his eyes.

"I think you already know" He said, choking up and trying to back away from Eddie.

Eddie surged forward and kissed him. Taking the hand he had connected with Richie's and placing it on his cheek. Feeling the warmth there, he pulled up his other hand to put on the other cheek. His eyes were closed but he could feel Richie's eyes on him. Richie placed an arm around Eddie's waist and pulled him closer to him, deeping their first kiss.

When they broke apart Eddie kept his hands on Richie's cheeks. They leaned their foreheads against one anothers, breathing heavily and cheeks blushing furiously.

"Well," Richie said, catching his breath

"I guess this will make sharing the hammock easier" He chuckled

"Shut up and kiss me dickwad" Eddie said, pulling Richie's face into his once again.

~~~


End file.
